Behind All The Scenes
by lumenaquas
Summary: Two new protagonists, one is an old acquaintance, one is a mystery. A new foreboding come, all the main characters has arrived in Ikebukuro, the last piece, the last game. When it started, it will have an end. There are no stories without an end right? Rate T for the violence, sadism, complexity, and mental illness.
1. Prologue The Mystery Revealed

**BEHIND ALL THE SCENES**

**Aqua: ne~ I just made this new story without Lumen's consent~ please don't tell Lumen~**

**Akari-chan: ...Hey, Aqua dragged me here, again.**

**Aqua: Ne~ But, there is Aka-chan's OC too in here :p**

**Akari-chan: Never mind...**

**DISCLAIMER: Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita, the OCs belongs to Aqua and Akari-chan~ no profits are made from this story.**

**WARNING: BROTHER/SISTER COMPLEX, MENTAL ILLNESS, AND BAD WRITING/GRAMMAR~**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**"****_The Mystery Revealed"_**

* * *

_'Attention please, the train to Narita Airport will be departing soon. All passengers please alight immediately. I repeat—'_

"Rinya-san!" shouted a raven haired boy, he was panting hard as he ran to the platform.

Rinya turned the head slightly, just enough so half of Rinya's face was visible to the boy.

"..."

"Please wait!"

Rinya's head inclined to the side, but the person's back still facing the raven boy. The trains door already closed and start to departing. Wind blows softly in the train's platform.

"...Can I help you, Mikado-kun?"

"Are you leaving?" the raven who was mentioned as Mikado asked.

"...Not really _now_, I knew someone or something would keep me for awhile in this platform. So, I checked in early."

"...Are you the one who end it all?"

"And if I say _yes_?" Rinya asked back, now Ryuugamine Mikado is face to face with the person who can answer all his quetions.

"Why...?"

"Remember Mikado-kun, you are not the only founder of the Dollars." Recognition flashed through his eyes "...Mi...Mitsuru-san..."

"I was the one who started it, so I must be the one who end it." Rinya said.

_It's all makes sense now, all the pieces are in place, but—_

"Did Orihara-san knows?"

Rinya grinned an empty grin, "Who do you think gave him all the information about Dollars?"

* * *

**Aqua: Complicated and confusing ne~**

**Akari-chan: Of course, this is actually the Epilogue..**

**Aqua: Hey, don't tell them!**

**Akari-chan: Make it least confusing *shrug***

**Aqua: *sigh*...Then, please R&R everyone! Tell me what do you think! Also, the person who knows who Rinya is gets a kiss from me~**


	2. Ch 1: Back To The Beginning Of The End

**Aqua: Hellooooo, I feel a bit diligent so i post this immediately~**

**Akari-chan: Yeah, but because of that mispelling and grammatical error tend to happen.**

**Aqua: *pouts***

**DISCLAIMER: Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita, we got no profit from this.**

**WARNING: Confusing, mispelling, BAD WRITING/GRAMMAR.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**"Back To The Beginning Of The End"**_

___"Supreme rule of life is to adapt without compromising." – Georg Simmel_

* * *

**? POV**

Insomnia sometimes is like a bitch in her period, tiring, a pain in the ass and unsettling. Unchanging pace, unmoving emotion and time.

It fascinated me that I can stay awake at school, after all I always end up awake all night too. Come to think of it, I haven't touched my bed since….err, 2 months ago? Right, I even started to think my couch is lovelier than my bed. *sigh*

I stared hard at my computer. The game has becoming boring! There's no interesting post in Dollars' forum too. Hmm…maybe this is the time that I'd be the one to move first and start it…

_Dollars_

I stumbled upon this site about a year ago. My schoolmate accidently sent it to my email, the website with the password. As soon as I opened the site I fell in love to it, I feel addicted. No rules, no purpose, no boundaries, _invincible_. It's like a safe haven, a Heaven on earth. I could do anything, no one will care, no one will scrutinize me.

In no time I have become one of the reliable sources for Dollars, the higher up you can say, the one who gave information or missions for the profit of Dollars.

I love Dollars, so it is logical that I love all the members too. But, humans themselves….are despicable and unworthy of my attention. In school I'm really famous, I don't know why, despite how I act to them, they keep coming close. Idiot humans. I only loves Dollars and it's members, I can't love you all. Yeah, I know sometimes I acted kind to some students, but that's because I know they are Dollars' members. Silly them hm~

* * *

_Somewhere in Shinjuku, 00:00 A.M_

"Hm~ Minoru-kun again huh~?" commented a slender man in black fur jacket as he read a new post in Dollars' forum from his phone.

_Good Evening,_

_I got new information about a new gang that recently has been built. 'Red Foxes' is their name. It perks our interest that they had tried persuade some of our members to join them. They used violence and harassed our members. Of course, if you want you can stop their act yourself, as they roam the street of Ikebukuro central every Tuesday and Saturday at midnight. Although….be careful of the eater~_

_Signed,_

_Minoru_

After he read the message, the man laughs "HAHAHA….what an interesting fellow! Such a cold attitude, but still…you helping The Dollars with this information ne~"

The man knows him, oh he knows this member of Dollars really well. A year ago he just suddenly appeared and immediately got one of the 'important' seats in the forum. If the man doesn't know it, he would thought this Minoru is the leader of Dollars, but he knows for a fact that Ryuugamine Mikado is the leader. So who is this person? No one knows, even the self-proclaimed number one informant in Tokyo doesn't know Minoru's real identity.

The man eyes glinted with malicious intent, moonlight shines upon him, making his carmine eyes seems like two red pools in the midnight. His amused laughter rang through the empty street.

* * *

_Unknown, 00:01 A.M_

Cold, calculating eyes stared at the board message in Dollars' forum. A frowned marred the person's face, although the blackness of the room hides half of it.

"Minoru…"

The person typed quickly on the keyboard, eyes darting from one point to another. The person read something on the screen and grimaced "Who are you?..."

* * *

Tanaka Taro has logged in

Kanra 'Hello~'

Setton 'Good afternoon…'

Mai 'Hey!'

Kyo 'Hello…'

Saika 'Good afternoon Taro-san'

Tanaka Taro 'Aa, good afternoon everyone!'

Tanaka Taro 'Ah, where is Byakura-san?'

Setton 'He just logged out, seems he was busy.'

Kanra 'Ne ne, what are you doing today Tanaka Taro-kun?'

Tanaka Taro 'Aaa, I'm gonna eat some sushi with my friends.'

Saika 'I went with him too.'

Mai 'What a coincidence! We are too~'

Kyo 'sushi…take out'

Kanra 'Ooh~ same here, I'm waiting for my ootoro that being delivered~'

Kanra 'It's good to have sushi in summer season ne~'

Mai 'You always bought ootoro everyday, no matter what the season is.'

Kanra 'Eeehh, how mean Mai-chan!'

Tanaka Taro 'What about you Setton-san?'

Setton '…I'm going to an Italian restaurant for dinner with my friend.'

Kanra 'Ah, how great~ hope you enjoy the date~'

Setton 'It's not a date!'

[Private mode] Tanaka Taro 'Ano…Kanra-san?'

[Private mode] Kanra 'hm~ What is it Taro-kun?'

[Private mode] Tanaka Taro '…I need your help-'

Tanaka Taro has logged off

* * *

_Raira Academy, lunch time_

"It's Minami Megumi-senpai!"

"Ah, it is!"

"Good afternoon senpai!"

"Good afternoon Megumi-senpai!"

"…Yes"

"Kyaa~ she greeted back!"

Ryuugamine Mikado and Sonohara Anri who just went out  
to the corridor saw all the commotion. A girl with black hair that fell until  
her mid-thigh and brown eyes passed through in front of their classroom. She walked with confidence and shrugged any person who walk too close to her coldly.

"Who is that?" asked Mikado.

"Oh, you didn't know Ryuugamine? She is Minami Megumi-senpai." Answered some boy from their class who heard Mikado asked.

"Megumi…senpai?"

The boy looked exasperated, "Maybe you didn't know her because you always on the rooftop at lunch time. She's in her last year in Raira, she's really famous and many students admire her."

"Why?"

"Well, she's beautiful, smart and there is this mysterious aura around her that makes us curious. Ah! Also her cold yet kind and easy to approach attitude makes us guys like her!"

"Err..yeah, thanks for the info. Come on Anri, let's go to the rooftop."

On the rooftop, Mikado and Anri sat at their usual spot and open their bentos.

"Megumi-senpai is indeed looks mysterious." Commented Anri.

Mikado nodded, "Yeah, and she got this charisma aura too. It's not a surprise many students admire her."

"Actually I saw her name in the final exam result last spring, she got the first place."

"Wow, she really is smart. Although…"

"…? What is it Mikado-kun?"

"….I don't know, she just seems so…different."

"Maybe it was because she was walking alone, with no friends." Anri suggested

"Yeah….maybe"

_'No, it's not that. When I saw her, I felt chills running down my spine and excitement bubbling in my stomach, ready to burst. It was like the feeling I felt when I first saw the headless rider…'_

* * *

-The first player has entered, **let the last game begin**

**_Tsuzuku~_**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Tanaka Taro= Ryuugamine Mikado**

**Kanra= Orihara Izaya**

**Setton= Celty Sturluson**

**Saika= Sonohara Anri**

**Byakura= Masaomi Kida**

**Mai= Orihara Mairu**

**Kyo= Orihara Kururi**

**Tsuzuku= It continues**

**Georg Simmel= Mikado's favorite Germany philosopher**

* * *

**Aqua: So, so? How do you think?**

**Akari-chan: Please R&R, we are sorry if there's any mispelling or wrong facts about the canon.**

**Aqua: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
